1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid conservation device. The invention also extends to a liquid conservation apparatus including the conservation device.
This invention relates particularly but not exclusively to a water conservation device for fitting to a domestic hot water tap so as to divert water that is below a specified design temperature away from the hot water tap. The water is only directed to and through the hot water tap once it reaches its design temperature. The initial volume of water that is diverted can then be recovered and re-used. It will be convenient to hereinafter describe this invention with reference to this example application.
However, it is to be clearly understood that the invention is capable of broader application. For example, the invention may be applied to a water system that provides cold water at a design temperature, eg cold water for drinking. In this case the device will be used to divert an initial volume of water that is above the design temperature away from a tap and then recycle it back to a cooling device so that it can be reused. Water will only be passed through the tap when it is at or below a set temperature.
Further the invention can be applied to drinks other than water including alcoholic beverages and also drinks like coffee and tea that should preferably be supplied within certain temperature ranges. The invention may also be applied to industrial liquids that need to be supplied in a certain condition.
The primary requirement for the invention to find application is that the substance must be a liquid and it must be desired for the liquid to be supplied in a certain condition. Generally this condition will mean supplying the liquid at a certain temperature. However, the Applicant does not exclude diverting an initial volume of liquid until other conditions have been reached, for example, a certain concentration of a component in the liquid, or a certain pH or salinity, or even a certain viscosity. Applicant envisages that the application of this invention could potentially be so wide that it is not possible at this time to provide a closed list of the possible uses of the invention.
2. Description of Related Art
In a domestic environment a hot water supply, eg a geyser, is typically situated spaced away from one or more hot water taps, while water in the geyser is kept at a design temperature, eg by one or more heating elements. Water that is held in the water lines in between use of the hot water supply is not heated and it cools slowly over a period of time. Typically, after half an hour or so it will be at the same temperature as the pipe and be around ambient temperature. As a result of this cooling of water in the pipe, when the hot water tap is turned on again the initial water flow from the tap is cold. Typically, a user might cause this water to flow directly to the drain and only commence use of the water passing out of the hot tap once it has warmed up sufficiently. This therefore leads to a loss of this water down a drain.
Clearly therefore, it would be advantageous if a way of saving the water could be devised. This is particularly so in recent times in Australia where water supplies have become more and more scarce. Water restrictions are in place in many regions and in addition several areas have been declared drought areas.
It would be particularly advantageous if a way could be devised of diverting this initial volume of cold water away from the tap so that it could be re-used either as hot or cold water. After the water had been warmed up to a required temperature it could be permitted to pass through the tap and used as hot water in the usual way.